Hogwarts: A Life
by Clyrnin4eva
Summary: The life of a new student. But what twists and turns are planned along the way? Set during Prisoner of Azkaban. For mattiekx2 xx


For my friend, mattiekx2 :) xChapter 1: That's Sorted

Matilda Knott was your average sort of girl; she had long, brown hair, brown eyes. Well, maybe you wouldn't call her _average_ as such. For one thing, she had above average intelligence for her age. She was also extremely good hearted.

Oh, and she was a witch. A _Pure-blood_! You don't see many of them around.

This is her story…

Matilda looked around nervously. The group of first-years had just entered the Great Hall for the first time, and it was truly intimidating. It was magical, though.

The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky – the sight was breathtaking. Candles flickered whilst floating above the five tables. There was a long table at the front of the hall, where all the professors were seated. All except Professor McGonagall, who was leading the timid newcomers up to the stool located in front of the professors' table.

Conversations were taking place at all the students' tables – the house tables for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin – so Matilda looked around for somebody to talk to in the huddle of students that would be her classmates.

'Hi!' Matilda jumped as a voice sounded from behind her.

'Hi,' she replied quietly.

'I'm Chloe, what's your name?'

'Matilda.'

'That's a nice name. I like it,' Chloe said thoughtfully.

'Thanks,' Matilda smiled.

'What house do you think you'll be put in? I _want_ to be put in Gryffindor, but I'm not sure I have enough Gryffindor-like qualities.'

'Well, I have a brother in fourth-year. I guess I'll be put in Hufflepuff like him. I think you could be in Gryffindor if you wanted. There are different types of courage. Sometimes standing out from the crowd is courage, other times wrestling a troll would be courage.'

'Thanks. That is actually really good advice,' Chloe thanked Matilda, 'Are siblings always put in the same house?'

'No, not always. But it's likely.'

'Oh,' Chloe said, then she looked around at the hall, and was suddenly filled with thoughts 'What about this ceiling? How do they do that? And the candles. It's really something, isn't it? But what was that on the train? I just felt cold, and depressed really. Do you know why? What happened?'

Matilda thought about it. Being a pure-blood, it was perfectly normal for her to have enchanted surroundings. Wasn't it like that for other people?

Just then, a girl with shoulder length black hair scoffed, 'Do you not know _anything_? There was a _dementor_ on the train. I can tell _you_ don't come from a family with magical qualities. I mean, honestly, the candles are merely a party trick! Barely anything. Where _I_ come from, much more sophisticated enchantments are used.'

'Oh really?' Matilda snapped, 'Enchantments that make your hair greasy? That's the only thing I can see, anyway.'

The girl huffed and turned away, talking to some other girls.

'Thank you,' Chloe said, 'You didn't have to do that.'

'It's fine, honestly.'

Suddenly, a hat was placed on the stool. It was patched-up, dirty and frayed, but there was something beautiful about it.

All students were silent as they watched the hat. They looked as if they were waiting for something to happen…

' _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Of course, they were waiting for the Sorting Hat to sing. How obvious.

After its song, the whole hall burst into applause, and once it died down, the ceremony started.

'When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool, where I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be placed into the house that suits you best.' Professor McGonagall announced.

Everyone watched intently as the first name was called.

'Black, Eve!'

Surely a coincidence that her surname was that of a mass murderer? Surely. It had to be (of course it was). She had no resemblance to that of Sirius Black; she had blue eyes, mousy hair and a side fringe.

When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it took its time, but it eventually declared, 'Hmm… I think it will be, SLYTHERIN!'

The girl, Eve, stepped down smiling, and headed towards her new house.

Next it was,

'Burn, Millie!'

The rude girl with black hair stepped forward confidently. The hat had barely touched her greasy hair before it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

A roar of applause and approval came from the table with the students whose robes were silver and green – Slytherin.

Next, the professor called, 'Knott, Matilda!'

Taking a deep breath, Matilda began to walk forward. This was one of the most important, nerve-wracking moments in her entire life.

'Good luck!' Chloe whispered.

Matilda glanced back at Chloe and gave her a quick smile, 'You, too.'

Then she went to sit down on the stool.

'Ahh, yes. Tricky…' she heard the hat say, 'Now then, this is interesting. It will have have to be… RAVENCLAW!'

 **Okay, yeah. Most likely rubbish, but I need to work on starting stories, and introducing characters. It** ** _will_** **get better! I'm sure it will :/**

 **Oh, and I know the Sorting Hat's song is from 1991 (Harry's first year) but I tried and failed to write one for about half an hour so…**

 **Anyways, hope you read on.**

 **See you later,**

 **EA x**


End file.
